Buttercup's descent
by Hated Hunter
Summary: So, I came up with this idea when my older brother went on about fusionfall, and I remembered the original cover from when I was a kid. It made me think, "What would the girls be like if they were teenagers?" Well, here is what I thought of. Rated T for language, and blood.
1. Chapter 1

**So, if you are one of my followers, you know this is something completely different from want I usually do, and if you are a powerpuff girl fan, you will probably hate me for writing this, because I don't do fluffy, I'm a realistic hardass when it comes to writing, and I wanted to write about the girls when they became teenagers and are dealing with that infamous rebellious stage, one girl in particular. Buttercup.**

* * *

"I hate you!" Buttercup screamed as she punched Blossom into the ground, "I hate how perfect you are!" Every punch she threw made the crater she created even bigger than before, "Your popularity!" Every time her fist made contact with her sister, blood spouted, covering the black green shirt that she wore, "Why?" She asked standing up, the crater was far deeper than her height, "Why did you get all of the popularity, you and that little shit, bubbles?"

"Butter...cup," Blossom said her voice was strained, "I...forgive you."

Buttercup screamed as she clamped her ears, the shockwave resonating thorough all of Townsville, "I don't want your forgiveness!" She then fired off the ground and into space.

* * *

**Three days earlier.**

Buttercup was waiting outside of the high school with her black hoody on, "Damn it, they're late." She was always the impatient one and couldn't stand being held up.

"Buttercup!" She heard the sweet voice of Bubbles call from the sky, she looked up to see her sister floating down, "How long has it been?"

"A year," Buttercup said with a smile, "how is your singing career going?"

"Amaazing!" Bubbles sang as she twirled around.

"Good to see you haven't changed at all," she told her sister.

"Sorry I'm late!" The two heard their other sister say from the entrance of the school, "I was held up by the Student council meeting."

"Blossom!" Bubbles yelled as she tackled the third sister, "Happy birthday!"

"Same to you sis," Blossom said as she flew with Bubbles, "you too Buttercup!"

Buttercup smiled, "thanks, ready to hit the town?"

"you bet," Bubbles said as she flew back to Buttercup, and grabbed her wrist, "Let's go!" She pulled the two of her sisters into the air and flew towards Townsville.

It had been a while since they had been to Townsville, since their last fight with Mojo Jojo, "Two years," Buttercup said, "I can't believe we haven't had to be superheros for two years."

"Living life as normal girls is fun," Blossom said, "but I miss the thrill, just a little bit."

The three of them landed in an alleyway and into the street, "After we defeated Mojo, and his league of evil, we were able to put them away in another dimension," Bubbles told them, "it is only natural that we didn't have any more work since all the super villains were gone."

Sirens began to wail on the other side of Townsville, and had it not been for their super hearing, the girls would not have been able to hear them, "So, for old times sake?" Blossom asked as she smiled.

"It has been too long," Buttercup said as she widened her stance.

"Let's play," Bubbles agreed as she smiled, "Last..."

"One There." Blossom continued.

"Is a..." Buttercup said.

"Rotten egg!" The three shouted in unison as they took off at full speed, breaking the sound barrier in seconds. When they reached the crime, it was revealed to be a bank robbery, "This one goes to me," Buttercup said as she dashed forward and smashed the crooks car by landing on the hood of their car.

"Holy shit!" The driver said as he jumped out of the car.

The passenger tried to get out but the car exploded before he could, causing flames to erupt around Buttercup.

"Buttercup, you..." Bubbles said as she covered her mouth.

Buttercup looked at the man's burning corpse in shock, "He's... Dead."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I know it has been a while, enjoy the next chapter, not much to say right now.**

* * *

"Don't move!" The cops shouted as their cars screeched to a stop. The two drew their weapons and aimed at Buttercup, "Shit... that is a powerpuff girl."

"A what?" the rookie asked, as he kept his eye on the girl that survived the explosion.

"Buttercup, don't resist, and come with us peacefully."

Buttercup looked over at the cops and walked towards them, "It isn't my fault," she said.

"Don't move! Or I'll shoot," the rookie ordered as his finger tensed on the trigger.

Buttercup stood still as she saw the younger man prepare to fire, "It isn't my fault! I didn't know that was going to happen..." she fell to her knees and looked at the ground, "I didn't."

"I'll cuff her," the older cop said as he walked forward slowly, not wanting to set her off, "I need you to come with us, so we can sort this out."

"Stay away from her!" Bubbles said as she landed in front of Buttercup.

There was a loud bang, the telltale sign of a gunshot, and buttercup flew backwards as the bullet hit her between the eyes. It didn't kill her but it did knock her out. Buttercup saw the rookie's gun smoking and her eyes began glowing, "Don't touch my sister!" she unleashed her heat vision and fried the man alive, his charcoal body staying in the same position that he was standing in.

"We need backup, Powerpuff girls gone bad, code 22-20," the older officer said as he aimed at Buttercup, "Come quietly and we won't have to do anything harsh."

Buttercup didn't pay attention to the cop as she flashed to Bubble's position, "You alright?"

"Fine," Bubbles said as she felt her head, the bullet leaving a mark, "but I didn't expect it to hurt that much."

"Let's get you home," Buttercup picked her sister up and flashed to Blossom, "She's alright, but let's get out of here before anything else happens."

"Buttercup, you have to take responsibility for your actions," Blossom said stopping her from leaving, "I'll take Bubbles, you go back down."

"No," Buttercup said as she flew away at full speed.

"Damn it," Blossom said as she followed, "Buttercup! Get back here!"

She didn't stop until she was back inside the house that the three of them grew up in, "Professor!" she called out as she opened the door.

"Buttercup what happened?" The Professor asked as he saw Bubbles be carried in.

"She got shot in the head, didn't do much, just knocked her out."

"And hurt like a bi... oh hi Professor," Bubbles said realizing who she was talking to.

"Why did she get shot?"

"Um..."

"Buttercup-"

The Professor was interrupted by Blossom flying into the house, "Buttercup! Take responsibility for your actions!"

"Girls, what is going on?" The Professor asked, his voice cracking.

"Buttercup landed on a car, which made it explode along with one of the passengers, then bubbles got shot by a police officer and Buttercup fried him," Blossom said at hyper-speed.

"Slow down."

Blossom repeated the story slower, "Now do you see, Buttercup needs to take responsibility for her actions."

"I agree," The Professor said as he looked at Buttercup, "Buttercup, you need to take responsibility for what you've done do you understand?"

"Why do you always take her side?" Buttercup asked as she backed away, "You always take her side, and never mine."

"That isn't-"

"Name one time!"

The professor was speechless and that was all the answer Buttercup needed, she promptly flashed out of the house and flew away. She felt tears well up in her eyes, they could all go to hell for all she cared, but the fact that they didn't side with her struck a cord inside her heart, "I hate them all."

* * *

**Here is the second chapter, sorry it took so long, truth is I had it finished about a week ago, but I felt that there could be more to it, but evidently not.**


End file.
